


Rescue

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Anakin rescues Obi-Wan.





	

"I c’n walk," Obi-Wan slurred into Anakin’s shoulder.

"Sure you can," Anakin said. "Can you even feel your legs, Master?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said immediately. There was a pause. "No." Anakin was going to tease him later, about sounding like a child who'd been denied desert. "But I c’n still walk."

"Maybe," Anakin said, not bothering to keep the doubt out of his tone. "But we’re in a hurry and you’re drugged to the gills so. I'm carrying you out of here."

"Fine." Obi-Wan’s pout was clearly audible, although Anakin couldn’t see his face. "S undignified."

"You vomited when I tried to put you over my shoulder, so princess carry it is."


End file.
